


One Last Chance

by HyphyManatee



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: 18+, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jax Teller - Freeform, NSFW, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, jax teller smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Prompt #9: “I need you in every shape of the word. I need you emotionally, physically, and at this exact moment, sexually too.”





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, angst, fluff, language, alcohol
> 
> Word Count: 2,300

You tried to distract yourself from the thoughts swarming around your brain, staring blankly at the TV as you watched contestants try to win a million dollars on some cliche game show. You had put Abel to sleep hours ago and he hasn’t made a peep since. You almost wish he had, it would give you something to do. 

You glanced at the clock on the wall. 2 am. Jax still wasn’t home nor would he answer his cell. You sighed as you stood up from your place on the couch. You walked to the kitchen and poured yourself a shot of whiskey. The burn in your throat was almost orgasmic. You poured another. And another. Until you finally started to feel a buzz. 

You turned around and leaned against the counter. Letting your head hang low, you let out a single tear. I can’t do this anymore. You thought to yourself. You’d been with Jax for two years. You loved him more than anything. But the constant stress and worry was eating you alive. He never told you what was going on, but you knew it was usually dangerous. He was out all hours of the night and rarely answered his phone. YOU were the one who always stayed at the house to take care of HIS child. You loved Abel like your own but you weren’t sure if this was the life you wanted anymore. You had always struggled with anxiety so his behavior made things so much worse. Were you supposed to just wait around until the unthinkable happened? Until the actions of the man you loved got him killed? Or would it be easier to just leave now? Leave on your own terms and start a new life. You knew what you wanted, what you needed in a man, and Jax Teller was the exact opposite. But you were head over heels in love with the man and you weren’t sure how to live without him.

You heard the front door unlock and you quickly wiped the tear away from your cheek. Jax was quiet as he walked into the kitchen. He threw his vest on the kitchen table, leaving him in his white t-shirt and jeans. He was gorgeous. But you couldn’t be weak. You had to tell him what was on your mind. You had to be strong and stand up for yourself. You had made your decision.

It was a few moments before Jax turned around and noticed you standing there. “Hey,” he said softly as he walked slowly toward you, “what are you still doing up?”

You reached up and slapped him across the face, which did absolutely nothing. You were sure your small hand hurt more than his cheek did. He looked to the floor and then up into your eyes. You couldn’t control yourself as tears began to pour from your eyes. He pulled you in close to his chest with his muscular arms. You tried to resist but gave up quickly. 

“What’s going on?” He asked you after letting you sob for a few moments. 

“You!” You yelled quietly, not wanting to wake up Abel. You pushed Jax off of you and brought the back of your hand to your face to wipe away the wetness. “You are always gone doing God knows what! You never tell me where you are going or what you are doing, you never answer your phone. All I do is sit here in this house and take care of Abel. I’ve told you everything about me. I’d do anything for you. We have been together for two years. You never talk to me, Jax.” You lowered your voice and took a deep breath. “What’s even the point of this relationship? Why am I even here? Do you even love me?” 

Jax looked at you with sad eyes. He looked up to the ceiling to hide the tears beginning to form. You looked away from him. You weren’t going to let this happen again. You have had this conversation a few times before but nothing ever changed. You had seen Jax cry a handful of times and it broke your heart. But you knew what you needed to do to be happy. “I can’t do this.” You said as you ran toward the room the two of you shared at the back of the house. You started pulling your clothes out of the closet and drawers and throwing them in to a bag. 

Jax rushed in the room after you and grabbed your arms, forcing you to turn and look into his eyes. You saw the tears streaming down his face which caused your own tears to fall from your eyes. You had never seen him cry like this for you before. He’d tear up, but this was different. 

“I do! I do love you, Y/N!” He yelled with a shakey voice. “I love you more than I ever thought possible.” His voice cracked, but he kept a firm grip on your arms.

“Then why don’t you ever talk to me!? Why do you let me sit here and worry for all hours of the night?!” You yelled at him. “I can’t handle it anymore, Jax! If you are going to keep treating me like this then I have to go!” He released his grip on you. “I know you are out there doing dangerous stuff. I know you don’t want to tell me about that. But I hate when you come home and isolate yourself from me and I never know why! I’m supposed to be your girlfriend. I’m supposed to be the one you can talk to. The one that makes you feel better.” Jax’s head fell as he brought the palms of his hands up to rub his eyes. A small sob escaped from his lips and you felt your heart tear in two. “I need you, Jax. I don’t want to live without you. But I can’t be with someone who doesn’t need me too…”

“I do need you, Y/N!” His head shot up to meet your eyes. “I need you in every shape of the word.” His tone softened now. “I need you emotionally, physically…” He began walking towards you. He placed his hands gently on your shoulders and slowly slid them down to your waist as he backed you up against the wall. “And in this exact moment…sexually too.” His blue eyes stared deeply into yours. Your mouth fell slightly open as your breathing got heavier. You could feel yourself melting under his touch. You were, once again, weak. 

Jax leaned down and pressed his lips to your slowly and deeply. Both of your faces were still damp from tears. He kissed them away softly before making his way down your neck. You wanted to resist. You wanted to stick to your plan. But the wetness growing between your thighs was unstoppable. You knew there was no way in hell you would be able to leave this man. 

“I promise I’ll do better.” Jax whispered into your ear. His warm breath on your skin made you let a small moan. He placed his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry I’m shitty to you, Y/N. I’m gonna do better. Just please don’t leave me. I can’t be without you.” 

You had never heard him say that before. Every other time you had this conversation, it never got far enough for him to be this sentimental. It took you actually trying to leave for him to break. You couldn’t help yourself. You had to give him one more chance.

You slammed your lips into his and wrapped your arms tightly around his neck. He lifted you up off the ground and pushed your hard against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled your face away to meet his eyes. “One more chance, Jax. Just one more.” He nodded his head in understanding before quickly pushing his lips back against yours. He forced your mouth open and you allowed his tongue to dance around yours. He was always the dominant one, and you loved it that way. 

Jax worked his tongue down your neck and to your collar bone. You let out an involuntary moan. “Fuck..” You whispered as you threw your head back. Jax quickly turned you around and threw you down on the bed. He stood over you and looked down at your body as he pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his muscles and tattoos. You could get off by just looking at him. 

“Take it off.” He whispered softly as he nodded towards your top, not breaking eye contact. You bit your lip and slowly began to unbutton your flannel shirt. You went slowly as you smiled up at him, knowing how much he hated being teased. You knew your actions would for sure get you punished. He growled as leaned down and ripped your shirt open, leaving your breasts exposed. “You know I hate it when you tease me…” He whispered in your ear. 

“That’s what you get for being a dick.” You smiled playfully. Jax ripped your shirt off your shoulders and and and grabbed your breasts aggressively. He brought his mouth down to your left nipple as he began to suck and bite at your skin. You moaned loudly at the pain and pleasure. He moved to your right nipple and moved his hands down to your jeans, violently unbuttoning them and pulling them off of you. He pushed back from you to remove your jeans completely from your body. 

He pushed your panties to the side and slid two fingers into you, allowing his thumb to circle your clit. You lifted your head up to meet his eyes as you breathed heavily. You could feel your orgasm building inside you. Jax ran his tongue lightly over his bottom lip as he watched you begin to let go. Right before you were about to cum, he pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you highly disappointed. “That’s what you get for playing games.”

“Don’t act like you can resist fucking me.” You snapped at him as you sat up on the bed and slid your panties off. Jax grabbed you by your hair and yanked your head back so you were staring straight up at him. He looked down at you and hinted a smile. You bit your lip as your eyes begged for him.

Jax threw you harshly back onto the bed. He stared at your body as he began to fiddle with his belt and zipper. He quickly kicked out of his shoes and let his pants and boxers fall to the floor, revealing his huge erection. You’d been sleeping with this man for two years but you still never got used to his size. 

You pulled the covers back and giggled as you crawled under. Jax slid in beside and rolled over on top of you, positioning himself at your entrance. He let the tip of his member massage your folds for a moment. You both let out a low groan. He kissed you softly as he slowly pushed himself inside of you. You moaned against his mouth in both pain and pleasure as he stretched you out. 

Once he was fully inside of you, he stayed there for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size. He slowly began thrusting in and out of you. “I love you, Y/N.” He told you as he kissed your neck. 

“I love you too, Jax.” You responded in a breathy whisper as you closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him sliding against the inside of you. You coated his cock with your warm liquid as you felt yourself spill on to the bed sheets under you. “Oh, God…” You said quietly. 

Jax pushed himself up with his hands and hovered over your body, staring directly into your soul. He began thrusting in and out of you faster and harder. You wrapped your hands up onto his back and let your claws dig in to him. You could feel your orgasm beginning to build up again. You squeezed your eyes shut as load moans escaped from your lips. Jax smiled as he watched you reach your climax. You released yourself all over him. He began pumping into you faster, extending your orgasm, as he built up his own high. He thrust into you hard in deep one more time as you felt him cum inside of you. He slowly pushed into you a few more times as you both rode out your highs together. 

Jax pulled out of you and rolled to your side. You both stared at the ceiling as you tried to catch your breath. “You’re amazing.” He said after a few moments. You turned to him and smiled. He smiled and let out a small chuckle as he met your gaze. God he was beautiful. He thought the same about you. 

“Daddy?” You heard a tiny voice call from the other room. The two of you had managed to wake up Abel. You both giggled. 

Jax rolled over and placed a hand on the side of your face. He pushed your hair behind your ear and gently brushed his thumb over your cheek bone. “Tomorrow,” he began, “you and me. All day. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. I love you, okay?” He told you sweetly. You smiled big and nodded your head. Jax placed a kiss on your forehead before crawling out of bed. You watched as he pulled his jeans back on and left the room to go check on Abel. 

You laid on your side and smiled before closing your eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
